


All My Fault

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean needs Y/n back, holding onto her in any way possible.





	All My Fault

_“Hurry up, dude. I wanna go home”._

_Dean’s heart always fluttered when y/n would call the bunker her home._

_She had been living there for over two years now, dating the Winchester for just a year. _

_Yet he still wasn’t used to someone actually staying with him, accepting him for who he was and not trying to change him, like other people._

_“Sorry, princess. On my way”._

_He rushed out of the diner after hanging up, grabbing the bag of food and ignoring the dumb waitress’ flirting, pushing up her breasts and twirling her bleached hair._

_“Sorry. Queue was a bit long”, he stuttered, getting into the car and handing her the bags._

_“It’s ok. Just wanted you back here, to be honest”._

_She threw the pie and burgers to the back, not caring about the glare Dean gave her for just a single second, before she climbed onto his lap._

_“I missed you. A lot”._

_“I was gone for like ten minutes”, he replied, amused, yet completely turned on._

_“Ten minutes too long”._

_She leaned down, nibbling his earlobe as she ground down on his cock, feeling his length against her clothed pussy._

_“So hard for me. Aren’t you, baby? Such a good boy!”_

_Dean loved when she praised him. _

_It just got his blood flowing to his cock even faster, making him even harder than before._

_Suddenly, the cold breeze on y/n’s face brought her attention back, looking around._

_“What the fuck?”_

_Dean opened his eyes, seeing them both now in some weird dark cave thing._

_“Dean. What the fuck are they?”_

_He followed her eyes to a wall that seemed to be made of body parts._

_“Fuck’s sake. What the hell is going on?”_

_They explored the little cavern thing and found an exit, climbing out onto a road._

_It was empty, a few houses spaced far apart, and a huge corn field running along the side of it._

_“Come on. Let’s try to get some help”._

_As they made their way to the closest house, knowing they’d have to walk at least two or three minutes to get there, they heard a loud growl._

_Looking back, they saw a creepy man, in a long trench coat and a hat on his head._

_“What the fuck is going on?”_

_Dean shrugged, deciding maybe they should keep walking._

_Y/n looked back after a second and saw the man spreading his big, leathery, black wings._

_“Dean. Dean!”_

_He looked back, seeing the wings emerging from the man._

_“Fuck’s sake. Another Cas? Run!”_

_They ran along the road, seeing the creature catching up with them as it flew towards them._

_“Into the field!”_

_Y/n nodded, running sideways and following Dean._

_“What is that thing?”_

_Dean shrugged, looking around and listening, trying to hear if the thing was anywhere near them._

_“Come on. We need to keep moving”._

_Y/n and Dean creeped around the corn field, hoping whatever this thing was wouldn’t find them._

_One second they were sat in the car. The next they were in a corn field, running from some gross ass winged thing._

_“Who the hell did this? A witch?”_

_Dean shrugged once again, y/n getting pissed that she had no answers._

_They’d been on a few cases recently. _

_But only one of them was a witch. And they were pretty sure she didn’t manage to blow any powder or throw some goop all over them, so they assumed they were fine. _

_Plus, she was dead. So the curse, if she put one on them, shouldn’t have still been active._

_“Maybe that one witch had a partner. Someone to send us here?” Dean suggested._

_Y/n found that doubtful though._

_What kind of witch was powerful enough to create a monster like this?_

_Rowena was the only one y/n could think of. But even then, she hadn’t been a huge problem for a while._

_“Come on. We need to get out of here”._

_Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, creeping slowly through the tall plants that surrounded them as they tried to find a way to leave this place as fast as they could._

_The moved for about two minutes, before they heard a high pitched screeching and growling, looking up and seeing the creature flying towards them, it’s face surrounded by frills, a hat and straw like hair coming out._

_“Shit. Run!”_

_Y/n began sprinting with Dean, running as fast as she could, trying her hardest to keep up._

_“Dean. It’s catching up”._

_He looked back to see the thing only a few inches away from them, it’s hands outstretched, which then clamped down on both of their shoulders._

_Suddenly, everything went black._

Dean shot up in his bed with a gasp.

“What the hell?”

“Dean! You ok?”

Sam burst through the door, a gun in his hand, his long hair wild and messy.

“Wh-what happened?”

Sam sighed.

Dean was drunk. 

Again.

“Dean. You need to stop this. You can’t fall asleep, drinking all the time”.

Dean groaned, Sam’s voice a bit too loud.

The clinking of the bottles, while Sam bent down and picked them up, was even worse, the vibrations hurting his head.

“Seriously, dude. Shut the fuck up!”

Sam didn’t listen to his brother, continuing to collect the bottles as he tried to stop himself from getting to angry.

He knew his brother was hurting.

Y/n died only a few weeks ago. 

He wasn’t over it.

He probably never would be either.

Dean felt as though it was his fault.

_Y/n asked him to take her on a romantic trip._

_Just the two of them, for their anniversary._

_He drove her to a different town. _

_But of course, monsters seemed to follow them and they found something suspicious._

_Y/n begged him not to take the case._

_She wanted them to stay in the motel. _

_Maybe go out to some nice restaurant or whatever. _

_Just the two of them. _

_No monsters._

_But of course, he didn’t listen to her. _

_Lecturing her on how saving people was more important. That she was just being stupid right now. They needed to help these people and stop these monsters._

_She ignored him as he got ready, doing research by himself and packing the equipment he brought along with him._

_When she refused to even get in the car, pissed that he was pushing aside their relationship for a damn hunt, he carried her there, ignoring her hits and shouts, her yelling at him to put her down._

_They got to the abandoned building, y/n sat in the car as he ordered her to get out and get her gun and angel blade._

_She rolled her eyes._

_She hated when Dean got angry. _

_She wasn’t scared of him. But she knew how he got when he did, so she reluctantly got out._

_The hunt went wrong._

_One vampire got the jump on her, biting down on her neck and draining her as Dean was preoccupied with two others._

_The last one got away, Dean turning as he let go of y/n and ran._

_She left him then. _

_Left him as he held her, begging her to come back, pleading for her not to leave him._

_He promised her corpse, over and over again, no hunting. _

_Not for a while. _

_If she just came back to him._

_But of course, Dean was never that lucky._

_So he carried her back to the car, sitting in the back seat with her head in his lap, stroking her hair like he would when she was tired or needed comfort, waiting for Sam to get there as the tears soaked her hair._

_They burnt her body the next day, Dean immediately taking to drinking before he fell asleep. _

_Leaving the TV on with her favourite movies. _

_Hugging her clothes and her pillow, sniffing in her lingering scent that was now getting replaced with the smell of whiskey and drool._

_Anything to bring her back to him, even if it was just for a few minutes, before he finally fell asleep and was blessed with dreams of her._

_Even if they were nightmares, just seeing her face, her beautiful face that he wished he could hold in his hands, made him feel at peace for just a few seconds in the day._

Sam left Dean in the room, alone, as he looked to the other side of the bed, hoping he’d see her there, hoping it was all a dream.

But she was gone. 

He’d never see her again. 

Not until he died.

He had no idea how long that would take, but he’d welcome that day when it came, because he needed his girl back.

He needed y/n back. 

He needed to join her soon.

He just hoped the whiskey and beer would help get him there just a little faster. 


End file.
